Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker/Archiv2
Anakin und Vader in einem Artikel Ich würde mich dafür einsetzen, dass Anakin und Vader in einen Artikel zusammengelegt werden. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man viel besser den Artikel koordinieren könnte, um ihn exzellent zu machen. Außerdem hat keine Person zwei Teile, sondern wird immer als eines beschrieben. Der Artikel wird dann halt etwas lang, was aber bei DEM Hauptcharakter schlechthin, kein Ding sein sollte. Ich würde mich auch bereit erklären, den Artikel zusammenzulegen und versuchen an den versch. Punkten noch was zu ergänzen. Bei dem Chaos, was durch die zwei Artikel entsteht, ist es schwer zu finden, wo genau was hingehört. Ich würde damit spätestens in zwei Wochen fertig sein. --Darth Vader 16:01, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich bin auf alle Fälle dafür. Anfangs sträubte ich mich zwar, aber es ist einfach besser so! Am besten werden auch Darth Tyranus und Darth Sidious mit ihrem jeweiligen Alter Ego zusammengefügt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:38, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ich bin auch dafür. So kann man die Biografie wirklich geordneter erzählen und spart sich eine Menge überflüssiger Hin- und Herverweise und Wiederholungen in beiden Artikeln. Für Tyranus und Sidious gilt das gleiche. Es würde meiner Meinung nach genügen, bei "Darth Vader" zum Anakin-Artikel zu verweisen und dort kurz darzulegen, daß das sein Name nach dem Übertritt zu den Sith wurde, unter dem er fortan auftrat - damit Leute, die gezielt nach "Darth Vader" suchen und den Hintergrund nicht genau kennen, sich nicht wundern, warum der Link zu Anakin weiterverweist. RC-9393 Admin 16:43, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': ... aber unter Vorbehalt. Ich stimme dem nur zu, wenn die Personen unter ihrem eigenen Namen aufgeführt werden, also Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine und Dooku - das sehe ich genauso wie RC. Auch was den Namen selbst betrifft, teile ich seine Meinung. Man müsste nur überlegen, ob man eine Kategorie mit Sith-Namen anlegt oder die auch unter den "Sith" ablegt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:45, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist doch eigentlich kein Problem. Man ordnet eben „Anakin Skywalker“ in die Kategorie:Sith ein und gut ist. Der Artikel erklärt alles weitere, also dass er ein Sith war und so weiter. Ihr wollt doch wohl etwa keine Weiterleitung kategorisieren? Kategorien sollen nur Auflisten, der Artikel erklärt dann alles weitere. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:58, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Wir wollen das so wie bei Mara Jade Skywalker und ihrem Decknamen Arica. RC hat ja schon erklärt, dass Leute, die nach Vader suchen, u.U. irritiert sein könnten, wenn sie sofort zum Ani weitergeleitet würden... Ben Kenobi 17:59, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Achso, ich hatte schon gehofft wir machen eine Weiterleitung aus den Artikeln. Naja, so ist es auch schon ein Fortschritt obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass solche einschneidenden Wandlungen (Jedi → Sith) im Einleitungssatz erwähnt werden können und keine Verwirrung verursachen. Ich leg dann mal den Artikel zu Darth Taral an, wenn es soweit ist ;) Obwohl das eigentlich überhaupt nicht sein muss... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:05, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Aber wir lassen in den "Darth"-Artikeln die Infoboxen drin, ja? Das wäre zu schade, wenn wir diese genialen Bilder (zumindest bei Ani und Palpi) nur als Thumbs im Artikel hätten. Ben Kenobi 18:45, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Contra':Ich sehe in Anakin und in Darth Vader nicht die selbe Person, tut mir leid, aber ich bin wohl überstimmt :-( --Yoda41 18:26, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Finde es sinnvoller da beide ja eigentlich die selbe Person sind. Wollte das eh für Palpatine/Darth Sidious vorschlagen. --Assassin 18:31, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Kontra': Ich würde für diesen Artikel nur ein Pro abgeben, wenn er mit dem Artikel zu Darth Vader zusammengefasst wird und noch erheblich ergänzt wird. Anakin Skywalker ist eine der bedeutensten Star Wars Charaktere überhaupt, da kann man schon noch etwas mehr darüber schreiben. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:52, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) :Genau das habe ich doch oben beschrieben?! Genau deshalb ist es ja eine Bremse weiterzuschreiben, da dort relativ viel in beide Bereiche fällt. --Darth Vader 22:00, 12. Feb 2007 (CET) Um das Thema nochmal aufzugreifen. Wann werden die Artikel denn jetzt zusammengelegt?--Yoda41 Admin 23:00, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja das frage ich mich auch, den ich fiende das ist eine gute Idee. --DHK 23:27, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom April 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Ich habe gerade gesehen das Anakin Skywalker auch vorgeschlagen ist. Ich finde den Artikel recht gut. Die jedi Quest Story ist gut verarbeitet. SkywalkerXL 14:57, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke da fehlt noch einiges. Wenn man sich mal den Artikel ansieht den die Wp hat....--Yoda41 15:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nun wartet mal ab, Leute. Da passiert noch ein wenig mit Anakin und Vader... Ben Kenobi 16:21, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zur Zeit läuft der Prozeß, Anakin und Vader zu einem umfassenden Rundumschlag-Artikel zusammenzulegen und allerlei fehlende Episoden zu ergänzen; ich denke, eine solche Kandidatur sollte warten, bis der Prozeß abgeschlossen ist, da sich ja noch einiges tut. Aber dann hat er sicherlich gute Chancen und sollte auf jeden Fall noch mal aufgestellt werden! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:03, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Extrem dickes NEIN. Nummer 1 fehlt quasi alles! Das ganze was dort geschrieben ist, kann man eigentlich als Einleitung verwenden. Ich habe zwar hier in den Artikel schonmal den Anakin Part, so wo ich gerade hänge, geschrieben, jedoch fehlen noch einige Jedi Quests. Das allergrößte Problem sind aber die Klonkriege! Dort ist so ein kleiner Text aus Star Wars 2 zu entnehmen, was vielleicht 5% des gesamten Krieges ausmacht, indem Herr Skywalker ein wenig etwas geleistet hatte. Deshalb suche ich immernoch dringends Leute, die mir Helfen, denn aktuell habe ich Ferien (=viel Feiern), danach gehts bei mir um ziemlich viel in der Schule (=viel lernen), weshalb dieser Artikel erstmal auf Eis gelegt ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn komplett eröffnen, jedoch bräuchte ich dafür nochmal mindestens 3 - 4 Monate, denn alleine für den großen Artikel habe ich schon 1 Monat reingesteckt. --Darth Vader 14:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke hier fehlt noch das gewisse Etwas (aber sonst OK) Dark Lord of the Shit 16:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zweite Abstimmung Juli 2007 (ebenfalls gescheitert) * :Ich finde dieser Artikel hat die Auszeichnung verdient, weil in ihm für mich mehr als nur das Wichtige vertreten ist. --84.63.78.227 20:18, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Stimme leider ungültig, da nicht angemeldet und keine 50 Edits.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde der Artikel ist einer der besten die ich je gelesen habe und verdient den Titel exzellent. --Benutzer: Jacen Skywalker 17:01, 01. Juli 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, da fehlt noch zu viel. Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 17:37, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Stimmt, es gibt so viele Bücher über Anakin, da muss noch ne Menge ergänzt werden. Aber wenn das geschehen ist, hat er sich den Titel verdient. --Anakin 17:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Von der Sprache her ist der Artikel exzellent, aber mir fehlen zu viel Informationen. Und ich glaube es wurde mal über ein Zusammenlegung von Anakin und Darth Vader geredet, da es sich um die gleiche Person handel. Boba 18:13, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ja, Darth Vader wollte das übernehmen (→ zusammengelegter Artikel), aber da hat sich schon länger nichts mehr getan, also ich weis nicht ob da so schnell was draus wird, ist ja doch ein riesen Projekt. --Anakin 18:47, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Also ich bin auch zur Zeit dabei die Ereignisse aus den Klonkriege-Comics in den Artikel einzuarbeiten. Ich bin bis zur Schlacht von Jabiim gekommen, aber da fehlt noch einiges. Ich mache das eigentlich immer mal wieder, wenn ich nicht gerade weiß, was ich schreiben soll :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:50, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :*Ich habe noch kleinere Teile ergänzt, aber noch nicht hier eingefügt. In letzter Zeit hat ich viel privat zu tuhen, aber ich denke, dass ich bis zum August extrem viel ergänzen kann.--Darth Vader 20:46, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hoffe das mit dem Zusammenlegen klappt. Übrigens fehlt noch viel zu viel. Ich lese gerade wieder die Jedi-Quest Reihe und werde wenns geht ein paar Ergänzungen machen. Aber da fehlt ja wirklich sehr viel... --SkywalkerXL 18:52, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Wartet doch mal ab, Leute... Ben Kenobi Admin 19:18, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Das kann es echt noch nicht sein...--Yoda41 Admin 20:29, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist echt klasse! Ein sehr schöner Artikel! Nur fehlt halt trotzdem noch vieles (z.B.Jedi Quest, Planet der Verräter usw). Aber wenn er überarbeitet ist, wird er Exzellent. Kit Fisto92 16:00, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Planet der Verräter fehlt nicht. Das habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit ergänzt! --Darth Vader 19:53, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist echt gut gemacht. Wenn er erst mal überarbeitet ist dann werd ich ihm bestimmt ein PRO geben, er hats verdient! Und, wenn da soviel noch fehlt, dann könnt ihr es doch einfach selbst ergänzen. --Viele Grüße TK-1262 23:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Exzellent ist der sicher noch nicht. Da fehlt noch die komplette Mission nach Charros (Labyrinth des Bösen), um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Lesenswert würde ich ja vielleicht noch geben aber exzellent... Cody 20:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Für mich kein exzellenter Artikel, da fehlen zu viele Informationen!!!--Commander Gree 23 17:34, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Stimme nach neuer Regel ungültig --Modgamers 19:00, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wegen sieben Kontra-Stimmen(+ eine ungültige) und nur einer Pro-Stimme (+eine ungültige) scheiterte der Artikel an der Wahl; Hauptgrund war das Fehlen wichtiger EU-Quellen wie Jedi Quest. Sollten die Quellen jedoch nachgetragen werden, könnte der Artikel sicherlich eine dritte Wahl gewinnen. --Garm Bel Iblis disku 22:08, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Syncronsprecher Bei der Aufführung der Syncronsprecher steht, dass Anakin in Ep. VI nicht gesprochen hat, Sebastian Shaw tat das aber, nachdem Luke ihm den Helm abgenommen hatte. --Mettmann 16:54, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das stimmt und ist zu korrigieren.Dark Lord disku 17:00, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anakins Headset Leute, ich habe mal eine Frage. Wofür ist der Bügel am Kopf? Hier ist eine Skizze von mir. Ich meine den mit den Löchern. Auch Obi-Wan besitzt ein solches Headset, bei ihm hat es auch einen solchen Bügel an der Stirne. Dient er nur der Stabilität oder ist er für irgendeine art von Gedankenübertragung zuständig? 200px Freue mich auf Antworten! Liebe Grüsse Ilya 19:33, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nun, soviel ich weiß gab es zu dieser Zeit Technologien, die es telepatisch begabten Wesen ermöglichten mit Geräten zu kommunizieren. Das konnten die Jedi vielleicht auch, das würde ich mal vermuten. MfG Kyle 19:02, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ne ich glaube das ist einfach nur style ohne funktion ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:19, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Er sitzt da ja in einem Raumschiff und da kann er ja ziemlich durchgeschüttlet werden. Vieeleicht ist er einfach nur da, damit ihm da Ding nicht vom Kopf rutscht. --Finwe Disku 16:56, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anakin-Vader Es gibt 2 verschiedene Artikel über eine Person, nämlci Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader. Ich möchte hier nicht zur Debatte stelle, ob das so gut ist, sondern nur, ob Infos über Vader hier bei Anakin eingefügt werden sollen wie Sidious als Meister, sein Sith-Schüler und so weiter. Ich finde nämlich, das gehört ausschließlich in den Artikel über Vader, will hier jetzt aber keinen Editwar anfangen sondern das erst einmal ausdikutieren. Wie findet ihr, das das gehandhabt werden soll? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:35, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ist schon längst in Bearbeitung. Schau mal bei Benutzer:Darth Vader vorbei. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:39, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Benutzer:Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker gesamt. Dort findest du den zusammengelegten Artikel. Spätestens in einem Monat hoffe ich ein neues größeres Update zu machen. --Darth Vader 00:01, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, dass es so ein Projekt gibt, es geht mir nur um die aktuellen änderungen, ob die rückgänig gemacht werden sollen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:05, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung August 2007 (abgebrochen) * :Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut!!Mace Windu 33 16:10, 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) * : DAS ist die dritte, ich wiederhole, die DRITTE, Abstimmung bei diesem Artikel und noch immer hat sich rein gar nichts getan. Ich bitte einen der Admins, diese Abstimmung zu beenden, denn der Artikel wird wieder scheitern, weil er immer noch in dem selben Zustand ist wie bei der letzten Wahl. --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 16:12, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Wieso wird der Artikel immer wieder vorgeschlagen?!? Man sollte ihn wirklich für eine vierte Wahl verbieten und erst wieder freigeben wenn er sich verändert hat! Ist ja sonst nur unnötig! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:14, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ganz meine Meinung ... So langsam sollte man den Artikel für die Wahlen "sperren". --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 16:15, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::japp das suckt ja auch ihn immer wieder scheitern zu lassen! Dann wird die Disku ja immer länger! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:17, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Darf der Artikel überhaupt schon wieder vorgeschlagen werden?--Yoda41 Admin 16:17, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Darf schon, aber was ich zu beanstanden habe könnt ihr in der letzten abstimmung nachlesen, dadran hat sich nichts geändert... Und überhaupt währe ich dafür, dass der Artikel mit Darth vader zusammen gelegt werden sollte. MfG - Cody 16:33, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :-.-, genau das wollte ich mit meinem Vorschlag ja verhindern, da fehlt immer noch einiges, wartet halt bis Darth Vader fertig ist, zuvor wird der Artikel jedesmal durchfallen, Gruß Jango 16:35, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehlt noch einiges. Tobias 16:49 18 Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel darf bis auf weiteres, d.h. bis die Bearbeitung abgeschlossen ist, nicht mehr nominiert werden. Bitte, geduldet euch doch mal und lest euch vor allem die Regeln für die Abstimmung durch! Ben Kenobi Admin 16:54, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (ergebnislos) * :Wirklich sehr ausführlich.--The Collector 17:34, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Da derzeit eine Vereinigung der Artikel von Anakin und Darth Vader in Arbeit ist, denke ich, dass wir warten sollten, bis diese vollständig ist und dann über den Gesammtartikel abstimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:39, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schließe mich dem Admiral an. MfG - Cody 17:42, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der General (^^) ebenfalls. --Bel Iblis 17:49, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich ebenfalls.--Tobias 17:53, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Gut, aber daran kann man noch was machen. --Vandale 198 20:29, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, der Artikel wurde etwas zu früh vorgeschlagen, also schließe ich mich den anderen an! Mace Windu 33 20:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da nur 1 Für- und 1 Gegenstimme abgegeben wurden und da ohnehin eine Zusammenlegung der Artikel "Anakin Skywalker" und "Darth Vader" stattfinden wird, kann die Auszeichnung "Lesenswert" an dieser Stelle nicht vergeben werden. Kyle 17:19, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ahsoka Ich hab mal ein bisschen im Netz gesurft und finde promt folgende Seite: http://www.imperiumdersteine.de/thread.php?threadid=1748 Da steht unter erweitertes Universum : ... 5. Asoka ... Besonderheiten: Anakins Schülerin in der Serie The Clone Wars (TCW). ... ich weiß, es geht um Lego, aber... Har-Har Links 14:11, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Kanonisch ist die Seite auf jeden Fall nicht, müsste ,al jemand nachsauen, ob das wirklich aus der Serie hervorgeht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:45, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wie konnte Anakin Ahsoka überhaupt ausbilden? Er wurde ja nie zum Jedi-Meister ernannt! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 14:18, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Um einen Jedi auszubilden, muss man kein Jedi-Meister sein. Obi-Wan Kenobi war auch „nur“ Jedi-Ritter, als er Anakin zu seinem Padawan nahm. Genauso hat Anakin seine Ausbildung mit Obi-Wan abgeschlossen, wurde zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und bildet nun Ashoka aus. Nichtsdestotrotz besteht da noch Erklärungsbedarf, da Ashoka in den dicht aufeinanderfolgenden Geschichten der Klonkriege nirgends erwähnt wird. Jedenfalls weiß man zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nichts über sie und warum sie Anakin Padawan wurde. Im Trailer hat sie eine Zeile, in der sie sagt, dass sie von Meister Yoda geschickt wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:25, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Find ich aberirgendwie unlogisch das man ein Meister sein kann wenn man kein Jedi.Meister ist. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 14:39, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Schlacht von Geonosis Wie heissen eigentlich die zwei Jedi, die Ani und Obi-Wan während der Schlacht Lichtschwerter zuwerfen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:33, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * Sie heißen Nicanas Tassu (der mit langen Haaren) und Sephjet Josall. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:01, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Aso, danke. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:59, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperrung Ich wäre aufgrund der letzten Vandalistischen Tätigkeiten dafür, diesen Artikel zumindest mal für unregistrierte Benutzer zu sperren. Pandora Diskussion 15:42, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Also das ist doch übertrieben! Der Artikel wird überhaupt nicht oft vandaliert und man sollte es sich dreimal überlegen, so ein wichtiges Thema zu sperren. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 15:51, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht hab ich auch ein bisschen über reagiert, aber das grad vorher fand ich doch enorm... Pandora Diskussion 16:43, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Grünes Doppelklingenschwert... Von diesem Lichtschwert habe ich noch nie gehört... gibt es da eine genaue Quelle mit Seitenzahl, direktem Link o.ä.? 20:03, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Mit der Special Edition war ich mir nicht so sicher! :Ich nehm es raus!(Mit der doppelten Grünen! :Ich weiß nur das ich es irgendwo gelesen habe. :Ich forsch mal nach! :AniD 20:14, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD ::Gut... wenn du die Quelle gefunden hast, dann kann es in den Artikel. Informationen, bei denen man sich nicht sicher ist sollte man immer überprüfen es schleichen sich zu leicht Fehler ein. 20:20, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Warum wurde das mit Anakins merkmal und der Artikel mit den Lichtschwertern gelösch? Ich habe genaue Quellen angegeben!! MFGAniD 19:40, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Das mit der Narbe hätte ich persönlich vielleicht auch drin gelassen, aber das mit dem Lichtschwert wurde entfernt, weil es nicht an den Platz passte, in den du es reingeschrieben hast. Denn da ging es zeitlich gesehen gerade um den Bau seines ersten Lichtschwertes. Dann passen einfach Bemerkungen die erst knapp 20 Jahre später spielen nicht rein. Thor 19:54, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Gut wo soll ich es dan hinschreiben? AniD 15:30, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ließ doch einfach mal die Begründungen in der Versionsgeschichte, statt an zehn verschiedenen Stellen nach den Gründen zu fragen, warum dieser Text gelöscht wurde. Wenn etwas gelöscht wird, geschieht das in der Regel nicht grundlos... einfach mal selbst nachschauen.--Anakin Skywalker 18:32, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Liber Little Ani, 1. wir sagten wir reden in einem nomalen'' ton 2. Sachmal was ist los warum so agro? MfgAniD 18:55, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich denke hier sind einfach nur einige genervt, weil du ständig die gleichen Fragen an vier verschiedenen Stellen stellst, OBWOHL sie dir bereits mehrfach beantwortet wurden. Zudem machen deine ständigen, falschen oder unpassenden Änderungen ne Menge Arbeit, die von uns aufgefangen werden muss. Da wird man schon mal direkt. Thor 22:06, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Anis Flieger in Epi. 3 Ist bekannt, wie der Flieger heißt, mit dem Ani in Episode 3 zu Palpatines Büro fliegt, um diesem zu helfen? Das ist so ein halb runder, der rote Farbmakierungen besitzt. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 13:55, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Anakins Tod Man kann eigentlich nicht direkt sagen es war die Gute Seite der Macht die Anakin dazu brachte Luke vor dem Tod zu bewaren, denn er tat es um sich an Palpatine zu rächen, hätte der Imperator kein Anzeichen gemacht Vader zu ersetzen hätte Luke sich schon früh verabschieden gemüsst. Ist verwirrend was meint ihr dazu???--Kaliba 23:44, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wie kommst du da drauf, das er sich an Palpi rächen wollte? Ich finde es ziemlich eindeutig, dass er sieht wie sein Sohn leidet und dann von seinen Gefühlen für ihn dazu bewegt wird ihn zu töten. Von Rache hab ich nie irgendwas gesehen in der Szene... '''Pandora Diskussion 14:19, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :: Naja ich ging von der Beschreibung des Artikels aus. War auch nur eine Art Theorie. Anakin's Beziehung zu Palpatine war schon Ende der 3. Episode brüchig, als er Padme erklärte sie könnten ihn stürzen.--Kaliba 19:17, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Juli 2008 (abgebrochen) Diese Kandidatur begann und endete am 27. Juli * : Dieser Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach absolut gut und ausführlich geschrieben und auf jeden Fall lesenswert.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:10, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Da es auch noch Exzellent als Auszeichnung gibt, ist das hier irgendwie ne Farce. Schlage vor Kandidatur abzubrechen, da unnötig. (obschon ich meine das er immoment nicht Exze ist) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Der Artikel hat die Exzellent auszeichnung nicht geschafft, da noch einige Mängel vorlagen und die Kandidatur weit zurück liegt. Eine lesenswertkandidatur ist daher wohl kaum überflüssig da er einfach genau lesenswert ist und die meisten Mängel behoben worden sind. Aber du hast auch recht, für exzellent reicht es nicht. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:28, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Die letzte Exze Kandidatur war im August 2007... inzwischen ist viel passiert. Wobei ich meine das er immoment keine Auszeichnung bekommen sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:32, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Wahl sollte nicht abgebrochen werden. Nach den Regeln geht diese Wahl völlig in Ordnung und wem schadet es, wenn die durchgeführt wird. Dem Artikel selbst bestimmt nicht, weil er somit mehr in den Fokus der Autoren gerät und einige Sachen vielleicht ergänzt oder korrigiert werden. Schaft der Artikel die Wahl, Glückwunsch. Schafft er sie nicht, gibt es bei der nächsten Wahl einen Grund, diese abzubrechen, sofern keine großen Veränderungen vorgenommen wurden.--Anakin Skywalker 12:01, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich denke, der hat die Auszeichnung verdient. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:54, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich bin dafür, dass dieser Artikel diese Auszeichnung erhält. MfG, Ilya 15:10, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ja, der ist lesenswert. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:56, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde noch nicht, dass Anakin sich lesenswert nennen sollte. Liest man beispielsweise den Abschnitt seines Aufstiegs als Darth Vader, wechselt der Text plötzlich von Präteritum zu Präsens und wieder Präteritum. Dieser Teil ist zudem nicht besonders ausführlich geschrieben, und es fehlt die Geschichte aus Battlefront II, in der er in einigen Missionen eine Rolle spielt. Ich möchte nicht der Spielverderber sein, einige werden jetzt sagen, dass das genauso gut Abwartend sein könnte, aber ich denke nicht so, denn es bedarf schon ein bisschen Arbeit, das zu überarbeiten. Ich weiß genauso gut, dass ein lesenswerter nicht vollständig sein muss, aber diese Verbindungsstelle von Klonkriegen und Bürgerkrieg ist einfach zu kurz. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:39, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht das schon wieder los? Dieser Artikel ist noch nicht fertig. Wie Maulhalten schon sagte, ist vieles einfach unzureichend und halbgar und damit weit entfernt von irgendwelchen Auszeichnungen. 15:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wie gesagt, da fehlt die Hälfte. Nebenbei: Wird in einem Kommentar ein gravierender Fehler im Inhalt des Artikels erwähnt, kann der Artikel nicht als lesenswert ausgezeichnet werden. Da hier auf gravierende Mängel hingewiesen wurde, müsste das doch egtl geklärt sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **Wie du selber schreibst, steht da gravierender Fehler im Inhalt des Artikels und nicht Mängel. Das ist ein gravierender Unterschied. Dass ein lesenswerter Artikel kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erhebt, steht auch oben in den Regeln.--Anakin Skywalker 19:01, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich weiss nicht wie man darauf kommt. --Benji321 18:17, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Dann sorgen wir mal dafür, dass genug Kontras für einen Abbruch zusammenkommen. Den Lesenswert ist der, wenn so viel fehlt, nicht. Admiral Ackbar 19:38, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich finde er hat es verdient sich Lesenswert nennen zu dürfen.Allerdings auch wieder nicht da noch einiges fehlt.Deshalb bleibe ich vorerst Neutral. 15:23, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : In diesem Zustand erachte ich den Artikel auch noch nicht als lesenswert. Aber ich hätte mal eine Idee. Wenn sich einige Autoren bereiterklären, den Artikel in einem wahrhaften Kraftakt aufzubereiten und für eine weitere Kandidatur fit zu machen, würde ich mich dazu gesellen. Ich könnte sämtliche Comic-Auftritte zu Anakin und Vader abhandeln... und das sind wohl gemerkt nicht gerade wenige. Wenn jemand oder auch welche die Romane übernehmen könnten, wäre das super. Alleine traue ich mich da nicht so ganz heran, da ich viele der neueren Romane, die in letzter Zeit erschienen sind, nicht gelesen habe. Gibt es jemand, der Lust auf eine Gruppenarbeit hat?--Anakin Skywalker 15:25, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Zugunsten einer Gruppenarbeit wurde die Kandidatur abgebrochen. 19:42, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Nocheinmal zur Anführung. Der Artikel wurde jetzt schon zu x-ten Mal vorgeschlagen und völlig zurecht jedes Mal wieder abgebrochen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso man ihn immer wieder nominieren muss. Kann man sich nicht vor einer Kandidatur mal ältere Wahlen durchlesen und sich vergewissern, ob er würdig ist, denn insgesamt sind hier vielleicht 50% des Textmaterials eingebunden, die es insgesamt gibt (dazu noch die leicht beschafflichen Quellen) Vorallem über Darth Vader fehlt praktisch noch alles, was in zahllosen Comics vorkommt, die Little Ani in seiner Sammlung hat.--Darth Vader 14:20, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gruppenarbeit zur Verbesserung der Lesequalität Ich wäre gerne bereit, die Informationen aus der ''Der-Letzte-Jedi''-Reihe beizusteuern. Nur habe ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen keine (oder wenn nur wenig) Zeit dazu: Ich renoviere mein Zimmer, dann fahre ich in Urlaub. Wenn ich wieder bessere Gelegenheiten dazu habe, bin ich dabei. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:49, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn niemand anders es machen möchte, würde ich Die Macht des Todessterns, Schatten des Imperiums, Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader und Labyrinth des Bösen übernehmen. Bel Iblis 16:22, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, das klingt ja super. Da ich ja gerade den Roman zu The Force Unleashed lese, kann ich diesen Part auch noch übernehmen. Fällt noch jemandem etwas wichtiges ein?--Anakin Skywalker 17:12, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Mir fällt spontan noch Die Kundschafter und Jedi Twilight(muss net unbedingt sein is ja grad erst auf englisch erschinen) ein. Und die Reihen(Jedi Quest, Der letzte der Jedi) sollten ausgeschrieben werden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:38, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich würde mich dann für TFU und Forces of Corruption anbieten, falls Pando das nicht übernehmen möchte. 19:03, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Könntest du nicht auch noch den EGF übernehmen? Bel Iblis 19:09, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Gerne, kann ich machen. 19:14, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Perfekt... Bild:;-).gif Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir eine UC-Vorlage in den Artikel machen, uns dort alle eintragen und dann die Wahl zu Gunsten einer Komplettüberarbeitung beenden.--Anakin Skywalker 19:18, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Einverstanden. Das wird ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit. Bild:;-).gif 19:37, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich werde die alten X-Wing Teile nochmal durchspielen und das Material zu Vader ergänzen. Bei Battlefront gibt es nur wenig zu ergänzen bei Anakin. Einzig die Jedi die er namentlich im Tempel besiegt, könnte man einbetten. Zu dem neuen Clone Wars Film erscheint übrigens auch ein Roman, womit man die Story sicherlich noch etwas beschönigen kann. Dummerweise habe ich damals nicht alle meine Texte hier eingefügt, die ich noch dümmerer Weise vor paar Tagen gelöscht habe, da ich es jetzt erst bemerkt habe. Ich versuche es die Tage zu recovern, dann wäre die Ergänzung bei der Schlacht von Ragoon usw. auch drin. Jedi Quest fehlt alles nach Teil 3 - eventuell wäre ja eine Einzelbewertungen der Parts mit ihren Quellen ganz hilfreich, dann könnte man herausfinden, wo noch verbessert werden muss. --Darth Vader 14:20, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich sehe große Probleme auf uns zukommen, was die Chronologie betrifft. TCW wird wieder alles durcheinanderwirbeln, vor allem, was Anakins und Obi-Wans Geschichten betrifft. Da müssen wir erstmal etwas basteln, bis die Serie sich (wie Leland Chee sagt) dem Ende nähert und eine offizielle neue Timeline rausgebracht wird. 14:28, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das mit der geplanten Timeline-Komprimierung wirft eine menge Fragen auf und wir müssen uns echt was einfallen lasse, wie sich die Inhalte aus TCW in die Biografie einfügen lassen. So wie ich das in dem Message Board von SW.com verstanden habe, wird die Reihenfolge der Quellen nicht geändert, aber sehr wohl die Zeitabstände. Womöglich wird es auch bei TCW so sein, dass man weiß in welcher Chronologie die Episoden spielen, aber nicht genau in welchen Monaten nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, bis eben diese offizielle Timeline veröffentlicht wird.--Anakin Skywalker 20:29, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::@Darth Vader: Wäre gut, wenn du das mit den X-Wing-Teilen hinbekommen würdest. Um Jedi Quest werde ich mich kümmern, genauso wie sämtlichen Comics der Republik, Rebellion und Imperium-Reihe sowie den alten Marvel-Comics und einigen separaten anderen One Shots. Da das eine Menge Stoff ist, wird das auch entsprechend viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.--Anakin Skywalker 20:32, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das, was dieser Nathan da gepostet hat, leuchtet schon ein. Die Timeline wurde hauptsächlich von Dark Horse und Del Rey gemacht und GL hat die Autorität zu sagen "Nene, das will ich komprimiert haben!". Wichtig ist die Reihenfolge und nicht, wie viele Monate genau nach Geonosis etwas stattgefunden hat. Außerdem wird die EU-Timeline TCW angepasst und nicht andersrum. 20:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich hatte damals schonmal mit dir Ani über die ganzen Comics geredet - da kam ja bei raus das du die alle hast. Eigentlich dachte ich, die hättest du schon gelesen und wärst das ganze mal angegangen. Soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein, ist ja auch Wurst. Nur würde ich jetzt mal wieder um die Comics bemühen, sodass wir die des zusammen anpacken können. Jetzt wird erstmal wieder X-Wing durchgezockt. --Darth Vader 22:57, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :So, mein erster Teil steht. Ähm, Ben, könntest du bitte den Absatz aus Forces of Corruption dann in meinen irgendwo einfügen? Die Ereignisse um Xizor und Zann laufen ja irgendwie nebeneinander her, dann könnten wir alles in einen Absatz packen. Bel Iblis 13:48, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Super, Garm! Könntest du noch die Einzelnachweise zu den zwei Absätzen dazupacken, so wie ich in den bisher von mit überarbeiteten Teilen des Artikels? Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:30, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Erledigt. Werde ich mir für die weiteren Überarbeitungen merken. Bel Iblis 19:47, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::So, ich bin jetzt fertig. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ich meine Persönlichkeitsabsätze ergänzen soll. Wie es aussieht, übernimmt ja doch jemand anders den Abschnitt aus Labyrinth des Bösen...Bel Iblis 21:21, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wie... du bist fertig? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Dunkler Lord und Labyrinth des Bösen machst. Ich will dir nicht aufzwingen, aber ich habe eigentlich damit gerechnet. Ich habe die Stichpunkte und die Überschrift sowie die Einzelnachweise zu Labyrinth des Bösen nur mal vorbereitet. Im Message Board habe ich nämlich einen Kommentar von Leland Chee gelesen, in welcher Abfolge die Ereignisse von Labyrinth und Clone Wars stattfinden. Und die Gliederung soll nur eine grobe Einteilung sein... Schreiben sollte ich die Absätze nicht, weil ich gedacht habe, dass du die übernimmst.--Anakin Skywalker 21:44, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ah! Oke, soweit habe ich dann leider nicht gedacht, danke, dass du mich aufgeklärt hast. Ich werde die Absätze gleich hochladen, es wäre dann gut, wenn du oder wer anders noch die Clone Wars Episoden ergänzen könntest. Bel Iblis 21:48, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Clone Wars ist soweit von mir verarbeitet worden. Fehlt nur noch die Schlacht von Nelvaan und die mache ich, wenn die Labyrinth des Bösen-Sachen da sind.--Anakin Skywalker 21:50, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Persönlichkeit Hi, ich hab grad mal die Abstimmung gelesen, und da wollte ich mal fragen, ob ich was zur Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen ergänzen könnte? Ich hab nämlich Darth Vader – Aufstieg und Fall, ein Buch, wo Anakins Leben aus seiner Gefühlslage nacherzählt wird, was sich also perfekt für sowas eignet. Da ich sowieso außer Daric LaRone wenig zu tun habe, würde ich das gerne machen, wenn es nicht jemand anderes machen würde? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:32, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich würde deine Mithilfe speziell für den Persönlichkeit-Abschnitt sehr begrüßen.--Anakin Skywalker 20:49, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hm, jetzt müsst ihr euch darum streiten, wer der Chef ist, denn Ben hat mir im IRC grad Nein gesagt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:52, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Nun, wenn du das wirklich machen möchtest, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten. Doch ich bin eh der Meinung, dass dieser Abschnitt schon von allen Mitarbeitern gemacht werden muss, und nicht nur alleine von Ben Kenobi, Darth Mauls Klon oder Little Ani, denn jeder hat ja bei seinem Aufgabengebiet den richtigen Überblick über Anakins derzeitige Gefühlslage. 'Bel Iblis' 15:19, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hinter den Kulissen Ich hätte das ja selber editiert, allerdings Habt ihr ja das UC: Im Audiokommentar zum 5ten Teil wird gesagt, dass David Prowse nie "I am your father" gesagt hat. Lucas hat das später nachsynchronisieren lassen. Prowse wurde bei der Kinopremiere davon überrascht. --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 08:53, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe den Bericht auch gesehen: Eigentlich wussten außer einer Hand voll Personen (Dabei Mark Hamill, dem es erst ein paar Minuten vor dem Dreh gesagt wurde. Er hatte sich vorzustellen, dass James Earl Jones später “I am your father.” sagen würde, David Prowse jedoch “Obi-Wan killed your father.” sagte. – 'Andro''' Disku 09:30, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fehler Die Schlacht von Nevalan oder wie die heißt kam erst n ach seiner Ernennung zum Jedi Ritter das ist zu mindestst in der Reihnfolge bei den Clon Wars Trickfilm habe mir vor na Stunde den erst angesehern überarbeite ich mal ok 79.232.80.132 10:48, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Kann schon sein, aber bitte wenn du einen Neuen Diskusionspunkt bringst bitte immer hinten unten anreichene und nicht oben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:01, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Kann mir jemand helfen ? wie kann man einen Artikel ,oder einen Benutzer Löschen (wenn man Admin ist)? --217.87.62.195 11:24, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Warum fragst du denn hier? Einen Artikel kann ein Admin mit insgesamt 4 Klicks löschen, Benutzer dagegen lassen sich höchstens sperren und nicht komplett löschen. 15:36, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST)